Every Month
by Anime0Pride
Summary: When Team Toy Gun Gun are in the middle of a tournament Hotaru stars to het strange craming pains and Masamune and Yukimura start to get extremely worried This is my first ever fanfic so pleas be gentle
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Hotaru POV:

It started like a normal day. Waking up,getting dressed ,eating and then meeting Masamune outside of the apartments,ready to leave for a tournament. Although the tournament stared off just like normal something changed and I couldn't put my finger on Gun Gun was in the lead (as usual) but something felt they started, the horrible cramping pains in my stomach ,I hunched over and Masamune rushed to my side 'Hotaru what's wrong ,are you okay?' I could hear the concern in his voice. I straightened up and gave him a smile or more of a grimace. When I opened my eyes I saw his face was white ,he looked at Yukimura and saw his nod of scooped me into his arms.A dark blush rose to my cheeks. His arms where strong, warm and I enjoyed the it was nice I was supposed to be a boy when I was around them. 'Put me down I can walk by myself!'. I yelled I was Wrong. Well sort of I could stumble but I was clutching my stomach in again I was lifted by the blond host as he shouted 'We forfeit this match our teammate need a doctor' His last words made me tug at his collar 'I don't need a doctor I'm fine'.Well I guessed I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note

I'm so so so sorry that I have not be able to update,this is because my grandmother is terminally ill so I have been pre occupied hopefully this chapter is not too short and you can expect regular updates from now on (around twice a fortnight)

Yours sincerely animepride

Masamune POV: After forfeiting the match I carried Hotaru to the small frame fit perfectly into my arms ,and I was proud at the sight of deep blush on his cheeks that appeared when I carried him. After driving to the hospital I hurriedly picking him up again , now checking his temperature. Amazingly it was normal which confused me,we sat in the waiting room and my leg bobbed uncontrollably while I waited for the doctor to finish examining Hotaru.

Hotaru POV: 'Can I tell you something' I mumbled to the doctor, he was a tall and thin man with a kind smile and strange almost green hair .'Absolutely' he said, I looked at him and blurted 'the guys I came with don't know I'm a girl so could you try to keep that a secret from them!'He looked at me blankly obviously he bent down and said softly 'well that's gonna be a hard job for you since your menstruating'.My cheeks burned red 'so that was was causing my pain' ,I almost face palmed at how obvious it must have been and that I had not realized what it was doctor nodded and said that he pulled my med file and it turns out my mom was registered at this hospital and that she suffered with extremely painful menstruation pains due to a certain non probmatic condition .'What am I going to do I have no pads or tampons' I was muttering all of my present doctor simply put a finger to his lips signaling me to calm down and said that I could buy them anywhere and there was a small pharmacy in the hospital where I could get some.

* * *

Masamune POV:

'Hey,how come you're finished already I thought they would run some tests or something,I mean you seemed pretty ill to me.'I questioned leaping to my feet asI saw the smaller male enter the waiting answer I was given was short and simple 'it'sjust growing pains.' Hotaru was never one to lie but something seemed off but i just brushed it of and nudged Yukimura signaling that it was time to leave.

Yukimura POV:

I was in deep though when I was poked out of my mindful day dream,I was confused why was Mattsun carrying Tachibana ,let alone blushing during the whole ordeal.

(It gave me a great idea for my manga)

Hotaru POV:

I decided to go strait home and work out how to hide this from the the blond and raven haired boys.I finally decided that I would talk to Kanae about it and would try to smuggle her into the apartment witout my pesky nehbors noticing. (That was after buying some sanitary towels)


End file.
